movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth
Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth, The movie was released theatrically in Japan on December 12, 1992.thumb|300px|right PLOT A large meteor hurtles towards Earth, and lands in the ocean, causing many natural disasters, such as typhoons, and awakens Godzilla. One particularly large typhoon is monitored over the Pacific ocean. This typhoon uncovers a giant egg from underground. The next day, a young man named Takuya Fujita is detained after stealing an ancient artifact. Later, the Japanese Prime Minister arrives with Takuya's ex-wife, Masako Tezuka, and offers him to explore an island in the sea with Masako and Marutomo company secretary, Kenji Andoh, and become a free man. Takuya initially turns down the offer, on the basis that he is to be released in another week. But after his ex-wife informs him that his sentence has been reconsidered, he accepts. After the trio arrives at the island, they find a cave behind a waterfall. Inside the cave, they discover ancient paintings, including a picture of two giant insects fighting one another. While studying them, the sun shines through a hole in the wall, shaped like a cross inside a circle. The light points to a small opening in the cave, where they come upon the giant egg. After taking a small sample of the outer shell, the three hear a pair of voices, which informs them that the egg belongs to Mothra. After searching around a bit, they find the Cosmos' voices. They explain that they keep the Earth's natural order of things in balance. The Cosmos also tell them a story of ancient origin. Many years earlier, an advanced civilization once existed, and for a time, the Earth's Cosmos was in perfect order. However, the scientists of this civilization tried to control the Earth's climate by creating a weather machine, so the Earth created the Black Mothra, named Battra. Battra then destroyed the weather machine. However, afterwards, Battra became uncontrollable, and started to harm the very Earth that created it. Mothra was then sent in to stop Battra. Mothra then fought a fierce battle with Battra, who eventually lost. However, in the course of this battle, the civilization was totally destroyed by both the fight, and by flooding caused by it. Mothra and Battra then lay in rest. Mothra on Infant Island, and Battra in the Northern Sea. But due to the recent changes in the atmosphere due to pollution and Global Warming, Mothra's egg has been uncovered, and the Cosmos fear that Battra has awoken as well. Meanwhile, Japanese forces try to stop Battra's invasion, but fails as Battra invades Japan and headed for Nagoya. While this was happening, Andoh calls his boss, Takeshi Tomokane. Makoto then orders a freighter sent to Infant Island to pick up the egg, planning to exploit it. Andoh explains to Masako and Takuya that, contrary to Takeshi's true intentions, he intends to protect the egg, and the Cosmos agree to let him take it. They also volunteer to go with them back to Japan. However, Battra invades and destroys Nagoya and the weapons before retreating. The freighter is already out at sea, carrying the egg back. As they are sailing, an atomic ray shoots up from the water. The crew runs to the edge of the boat, gazing at it. Takuya soon identifies it as belonging to Godzilla. Realizing the freighter was not fast enough with the egg attached, he runs down to the cables holding it. Andoh follows him. When he finally reaches the cables, Andoh tries to stop him from releasing them. At this point, Godzilla has surfaced, and is heading toward the egg. Andoh and Takuya argue aboard the ship. Takuya eventually manages to beat Andoh, and successfully releases the egg. Everyone watches Godzilla. However, rather than immediately destroying it, he continues towards it. The egg then hatches, and a Mothra larva crawls out. Mothra leaves the lift just in time to avoid Godzilla's atomic ray, which destroys it. The two then begin fighting. Eventually, Mothra is cornered behind the ship. She then uses her silk webbing attack on Godzilla to stun him but it fails to stop him. However, Battra soon appears, and joins the fight. First he attacks Mothra and sends her flying as she tries to escape. However, one of his beams hits Godzilla, angering the mutant dinosaur. Godzilla then attacks back at Battra, with Mothra caught in the middle. The two continue to fight above water. Mothra finally gets a chance at escape, and takes it, heading back to Infant Island. However, Godzilla and Battra are still going at it. The battle is taken underwater, where it only gets fiercer. Eventually, the force of the battle causes a giant crack in the ocean's floor to open up, spewing massive amounts of magma, and opening a giant plate along the ocean's floor. This crack swallows up Godzilla and Battra. After the battle, Takuya, Andoh, Masako, and the Cosmos stay overnight at a hotel. While Andoh is drinking, Masako and Takuya have a discussion about the day's events, and about their history together. Masako awakens to discover that the Cosmos have gone missing, and immediately wakes up Takuya, who immediately realizes that Andoh took them back to Takeshi. The two take a flight back to Tokyo, where Masako meets up with their daughter, Midori Tezuka, her sister, Mayumi Fukazawa, and Professor Shigeki Fukazawa. They explain to her that the problem with the earthquake was so bad, that it is creating a large fault along the Phillipine Plate. While they talk, Takuya leaves the airport. Masako then goes to the Diet to try to get them to buy the Cosmos back. They offer Takeshi all they can afford, but he turns them down. While this is happening, the Cosmos call out to Mothra and are saved. Marutomo employees discover the Cosmos are missing, and suspects the government of stealing them. Meanwhile, the government discovers that Mothra is on her way to Japan. While they are not certain of how Mothra will behave, they feel they must prepare for the worst. They set up a defense force, and put up a blockade that, if passed, would force them to send in soldiers. Mothra passes the defense force. The next day, Masako sets out with Midori and Miki Segusa to find the Cosmos. After driving throughout the city, Miki finally hears the song that the Cosmos are using to call Mothra. She leads them to a hotel, where the child finds Takuya, who is in possession of the Cosmos, and trying to sell them. While all this is happening, Mothra is heading through the city, directly towards the hotel. After Midori begs him to release the Cosmos, and Masako berates him for taking them, Takuya reconciles, and lets the Cosmos free. The Cosmos then tell Mothra to leave the city, and not to hurt anyone else. Mothra turns around, and heads back. The forces attack again, but stop when they realize that Masako and the others are in the hotel. Mothra, behaving strangely, heads for the Diet building. A crowd soon gathers to watch what will happen next. Mothra starts building a cocoon around herself. While she does this, Miki has a telepathic sense. Godzilla is alive, and has just surfaced from Mount Fuji. The Japanese government soon confirms this. Mothra transforms into her adult form and flies away from the building. The Cosmos explain that she will go to find Battra and kill him. Battra, meantime, escapes from the magma, and surfaces. He then transforms into his adult form, and flies toward the mainland. The Japanese government is shocked. They want to avoid the apparently inevitable meeting of the three monsters, so they devise a plan. They set up a force directed out toward the ocean, which would lure Godzilla there. However, the force is defeated, and Godzilla proceeds on his original course. Meanwhile, Mothra and Battra meet up at Yokohama Cosmo World, and proceed to battle. Eventually, Battra hits Mothra with a beam, knocking her out. At this point, Godzilla shows up. Battra decides that Godzilla is a more important target, and attacks him instead. However, Godzilla soon defeats Battra. At this point, Mothra has regained enough strength to fight again, and she charges Godzilla with her antenna rays and collapses a building upon him. With Godzilla temporarily disabled, Mothra flies towards Battra, and lands in front of him. She gives him some of her life energy as the Cosmos sing, and Battra revives. The song is interrupted when Godzilla appears. Mothra takes off and flies at him. Godzilla manages to push her away, but she quickly comes back. She uses her paralyzing spore attack to immobilize Godzilla and reflect his atomic ray, trapping Godzilla. However, he uses his nuclear pulse, knocking her out. Godzilla then fires his atomic ray at a nearby Ferris Wheel and attempts to collapse it onto Mothra and crush her. Battra however flies up and grabs the Ferris wheel, carrying it and crashing it into Godzilla. The two fly off to fight Godzilla. Eventually Mothra uses her spore attack once again. Battra fires his beams and strengthens the spores. Eventually, Godzilla is overwhelmed and falls to the ground. Battra and Mothra hold a brief conversation, and then set out to carry Godzilla back into the ocean. Godzilla swings his tail to prevent Mothra from grabbing it, and takes a bite into Battra's neck, crushing through Battra's armor, causing Battra's blood to spill everywhere. Mothra shocks Godzilla's tail and both monstrous insects manage to get a good hold and carry him away. Over the sea, Godzilla fires a blast of atomic breath at Battra from point blank range, killing Battra once and for all. Eventually, Mothra, tired out from her battle with Godzilla and Battra, is unable to hold on further, and drops Godzilla and the lifeless Battra into the water. The next morning, Mothra is sitting at an airport, and the Cosmos are holding a conversation with government officials, Masako, Takuya, and Midori. Apparently, Battra had been waiting around for many years for a large meteorite that would hit the Earth in the year 1999, destroying it. Battra was going to stop the meteorite, but was killed by Godzilla. Mothra, in their previous conversation, had promised that she would stop the meteorite from landing. The Cosmos then join Mothra, and the three fly off into space to divert the meteorite.